


Earth

by indiscreetlove



Series: Sheith Week Unlimited [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Sheith Week Unlimited 2017, day 4 orbit, its real cute, keith and shiro being cute, keith being cute, keith looking up to shiro like always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiscreetlove/pseuds/indiscreetlove
Summary: He was like a planet.Keith looked at Shiro sweetly, but not too intensly, since he wanted to keep his admiration quiet. He noticed his gentle eyes, his hair that was, for some reason, white at that part. He also noticed the cut he did. He noticed his cute nose and the way he touched it every now and then. He noticed his lips and how the right corner lifted up first, followed by the left one as he smiled. He also noticed how he brushed the tip of his tongue on it, slowly, when the thought about something, quickly when he was about to argument something.He noticed his jawline and how it was sharp, and ended up imagining things he shouldn't imagine. His large shoulders that could carry everything, even the weight of being the leader of the paladins.[ Day 04 - Orbit ]





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm sorry I'm late, I've been facing a little of problems, but I hope you enjoy it!  
> Please, comment!

He was like a planet.

Keith looked at Shiro sweetly, but not too intensly, since he wanted to keep his admiration quiet. He noticed his gentle eyes, his hair that was, for some reason, white at that part. He also noticed the cut he did. He noticed his cute nose and the way he touched it every now and then. He noticed his lips and how the right corner lifted up first, followed by the left one as he smiled. He also noticed how he brushed the tip of his tongue on it, slowly, when the thought about something, quickly when he was about to argument something.

He noticed his jawline and how it was sharp, and ended up imagining things he shouldn't imagine. His large shoulders that could carry everything, even the weight of being the leader of the paladins.

That means he was a star.

People looked at him for guidance, searched for his help. He had that unique glow that made people want to follow without having second thoughts. It was that kind of they knew that with him, there was no cheating, no second reasons. He was transparent, he was always wanting to help.

If that was so, then he was the Sun.

The Sun was always there, patienly taking care of others. He was there when people wanted reasons, he helped people shine. When he entered the room, no matter how gloom, he would lift the mood up and fill everyone's heart with warmth. 

Yeah, he was pretty much like the sun.

Keith, however, was a planet. A single planet who viciously wanted the sun only for himself, he wanted to get warm with his warmth. He wanted him in the purest selfish way. That would mean he was Mercury. But, no, Mercury he wasn't. He wanted Shiro only for himself, that for sure, but, he wouldn't mind that the man would give the others attention. How could he be that selfish anyways? Shiro  **was** their leader, and he had to get along with that thought.

In order, Keith would be Pluto. He would really be Pluto. Not only hated and doubted by all of his crew members, now that he is known as a Galran fellowship.   
  


That means the Sun would not get to him, no, he wouldn't.

Shiro would never.

"Um, Keith, are you okay?" 

"Shiro! I'm... Yes, sure."

"You've been staring me for quite the long time."

Keith looked down, bashful, how could he not be discreet? Although, Shiro's voice was not one of amusement, but one of worry. He touched Keith's shoulder and the paladin shivered.

"Are you  _really_ okay? Do you need to talk?"

"No... I... I need to go."

And he got up and walked as fast as he could from there, entering corridors which he forgot where them lead to. He found himself in a corridor with nothing but doors.

"Great."

His mind was so full of things he didn't want to think about that he even forgot what those doors were for. It didn't matter, anyway. That place seemed silent and lonely enough for him to think and be alone. He walked to the wall and slid his back against it, eyes closed. He hugged his legs and caressed his own hair.

"What am I doing?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

Oh.My.God. 

Keith could not believe, the guy was everywhere! Well, he  **was** the Sun. But, now? Right now? He sighed heavily and heard a sweet chuckle coming from Shiro.

"I can return another time if you want to be alone."

"Ugh, it's not that!" Keith groaned "It's just- this is just so- Ugh, why does it have to be so hard?"

Shiro, by that time, was at Keith's side, sat beside him and looking at him with amusement and concern.

"What it's so hard?" he asked, softly

"The paladins, me being Galran, Allura, you!"

"Me?"

"Yes, you. Have you ever noticed how you always seem so shiny? You lead everyone. Everyone wants to be like you, or noticed by you. Everyone wants you! You're like the damned Sun!"

"...Is that bad?"

"Of course it is, your light doesn't reach me! I'm like Pluto, you know? Your light doesn't get here and I'm doomed to live in the fricking dark forever!"

And fell silent. Shiro blinked once and twice, before he gently laughed. Keith felt even more pathetic, and tried to hide from him.

"Of course you wouldn't get it. You know? Get out of here. I want to be alone."

Shiro, then, quickly said:

"No! No, no! It's not that. It's just that, for me, you're like Earth."

"Earth? Why Earth?"

"Because Earth is my home. And you're too. So, we are in this journey and we don't even know when, or if, we are going home. But... I feel less lonely and less homesick with you beside me. That's why... You're my Earth."

Keith looked at Shiro, who was smiling like a sweet child, like he was genuinely happy. That made Keith blush so hard he tried to hide his face again, but Shiro was quicker. He kissed his head gently and pulled him into a sweet hug.

"I love how you feel like home. You're not distant and unknown like Pluto. You're the warm, full of like and surprises Earth. And I love you."

"Idiot."

And, suddenly, Keith felt at peace, hugging him back and feeling that his warmth was all his.

Finally Keith felt like a sunny day.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, do comment! Kisses <3


End file.
